Simple Reunions
by RnaOtaBleIyN
Summary: Beast Boy starts getting blackmail on Robin to use in the local newspaper...not knowing what lies between his spiky haired friend and one of the newspaper publishers. This summary sucked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Simple Plan

Walking down the halls of Titans Tower, you'd immediately find a green shape shifter named Beast boy in a black and purple jumpsuit outside one of his friend's doors. He almost always had his pointed green ear pressed against a door when he had time on his hands.

Today he decided to try overhearing something embarrassing from his good friend Robin's room. The medium height Caucasian boy rarely spent any time in his room, except to spike his jet black hair in the mornings. Beast Boy decided to take advantage of this rare moment when Robin was not in the Crime Lab, attempting to solve crimes that had not yet even happened. Pressing his pointed green ear against his friend's bedroom door, he instantly started hearing singing from within the bedroom's depths.

"Have you ever felt like breaking down, have you ever felt out of place, like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you…"

"Dude," Beast Boy thought to himself, "This is perfect."

Chuckling to himself, he sped off to his bedroom, determined to get some blackmail on Robin. His grabbed his tape recorder and camera off the top of his television and ran back off to Robin's bedroom door. As soon as he reached his destination, he slowly placed the recorder up against the door, so as not to make any noise that would give away his scheme. Pressing the 'record' button, he pressed his own ear against the door once again to hear Robin sing his heart out.

"No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like to be like me…"

You know, he really wasn't that bad…

"To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around…"

He was actually pretty good…

"To be on the edge of breaking down when know one's there to save you, no you don't know what it's like..."

And he was going perfectly to the tune…

"Welcome to my life."

At this precise moment, Beast Boy flung open the door and took a shot with his camera. A stunned Robin stood in the middle of his bedroom in his boxers and cape, with an imaginary guitar in his hands.

"BEAST BOY!"

"You know, I almost thought about stopping that from recording because you sounded so good….almost," Beast Boy grinned slyly.

Robin rushed to his closet and pulled on his shirt and pants. Not bothering with the fact that his cape was tucked into the neck of his shirt. This probably would have just slowed him down as he chased after Beast Boy down the hallway.

"GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" Robin bellowed at Beast Boy, referring to the Polaroid in the green shape shifter's hand.

"No way, dude! I never took you as the Heart Print kind of guy!" Beast Boy replied as he raced to his room. Robin was rapidly advancing on him when he finally reached his bedroom. He scurried in and locked the door.

"Open this door! NOW!" he heard Robin scream through the pounding of fists on his bedroom door.

"No way! This is too perfect! I never knew you liked Simple Plan!"

Hearing Robin's trademarked growl, Beast Boy opened his window, took the tape recorder and Polaroid in his mouth and set out into the sky as a green eagle just before Robin broke down the door.

"BEAST BOY! GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

"No thanks," Beast Boy thought, "I'd rather go see if the local newspaper you like so much will publish it!"

He could see the headline now: ROBIN: SUPER HERO OR SUPER STAR?

This was gonna be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An Article of Advice

"What do you mean you won't print it!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"I mean, I'm not going to print it," a girl replied. "I can't print something like that. My boss would kill me."

"Yeah, but-"

"We said no," another girl cut him off.

"Pleeeeaaasseee! This may be the only chance I ever get to get back at him!"

"For what?"

Beast Boy started searching his mind for an answer. "Uh….stuff."

The second girl just stared at him with the utmost suspicion in her eyes.

"Hang on, Jessica," the first girl said. She took the Polaroid from the green shape-shifter's hand and looked at it. "I think I've got an idea."

"Oh, tell me, Nataley, what is your great plan this time?" Jessica replied. Nataley looked up at her and grinned. She then looked back at Beast Boy.

"We'll publish it," she said, her grin growing bigger every second. Beast Boy's eyes instantly lit up.

"You will!"

"We will!" Jessica didn't seem too happy about her friend's decision.

"We will," Nataley said. She looked at Beast Boy and said, "But don't tell him."

"You got it!" Beast Boy replied. He then set off out the door of he Jump City News company's doors.

"Are you crazy?" Jessica snarled at Nataley.

"No," Nataley replied as she started into the back room.

"Our boss is going to kill us if we publish that!"

"Not if he doesn't know who it is." Nataley smirked with her reply. Jessica still looked confused. Nataley glanced at her friend as she pulled her dark, green tipped hair out of her olive colored face. "Relax, Jess. Boss man will never know."

She started tinkering with a computer scanner and put the Polaroid onto the glass. After scanning the picture into the computer, she opened the image editing program and started pushing buttons.

"Okay, what exactly are you doing?" Jessica asked. Nataley ignored her and continued pushing buttons until Robin's face was completely blurred out.

"Now we take out the background…" Nataley explained. She deleted the orange walls of Robin's bedroom. "And replace it," replaced it with another background, "With a generic bedroom."

"Nice!" said Jessica. "Now, what are we gonna write about this picture?"

"Just a little advice article," Nataley flashed her friend another smile and opened her writing program.

"Please, Robin, why is it that you must find Beast Boy so hastily?" Starfire inquired her friend.

"I just do, Starfire," Robin replied as he continued walking down the corridor of Titans Tower in search for the green shape shifter.

"Well, that was a plausible answer," Raven drawled suspiciously. Robin looked back at her with a hinting glare.

"It doesn't matter why, I just need to find Beast Boy," he snidely replied.

Together the four Titans searched the Tower, Cyborg not daring to say anything to his friend. They had just finished searching the gym when a green boy came running into the room.

"Guess what guys!" he exclaimed. Robin turned on his heel abruptly and glared at the boy menacingly.

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy suddenly looked as though he was going to be sick. "Hey, Robin…"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"You know what! Just tell me where it is!"

"I dunno what what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do! The pic-"

Robin remembered that the rest of his friend were listening in on his conversation and leaned closer to Beast boy to finish his sentence.

"The picture you took of me this morning."

Beast Boy analyzed what Robin had said. He then said with dawning apprehension, "Ooooooohhhhhh, that what! I gave it to some girls at the newspaper publishing place."

"YOU WHAT!" Robin screamed. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire all cowered at the sound of their friend's voice being raised to an all new level of rage.

"Yeah, they were really nice, and the one with blonde highlights was kinda hot…anyway, I gave them the picture and they said they would publish it."

Robin's jaw dropped. He glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall and put both his palms on his forehead. "It's 6:30 at night now. That place closes at 6."

"Heh heh… gues you won't be getting that picture back until tomorrow morning," Beast Boy tried to lighten Robin's mood.

"What picture are we talking about again?" Cyborg dared to finally speak.

"One that should never be mentioned again," Robin replied as he took a step out the door.

"Well, from the sound of it, if it gets into the newspaper tomorrow it's gonna be talked about for a while."

Robin paused to consider this. He had to get his hands on that picture. He didn't care how, he just had too. He turned to face Beast Boy again menacingly.

"Do you know these girls names?"

Beast Boy cowered under the harsh tone of Robin's voice.

"T-their name t-tags said N-Nataley and J-Jessica," he stuttered.

"Last names?"

"N-No."

"Nataley and…" Robin took a second to think about the second name, as though he had heard it somewhere. "And Jessica."

"There's gotta be at least ten people in this city with each of those names," Raven mused. "Why do their names matter?"

"We can narrow it down. They both work at the Newspaper Company, so someone's bound to know who they are," Robin replied thoughtfully.

"But why must we find them?" Starfire inquired. Robin started to get angry again, but the way he did things were still relatively new to his alien friend, so he resisted the urge to yell something sarcastic at her.

"We just need to get that picture back, Star."

"Hey, how come she gets the special treatment, and you just yell at me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because, Beast Boy, she doesn't sneak into people's rooms."

He walked out the door and set off to the city, not bothering to inform his friend's where exactly he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Family Issues

"No, sorry."

Robin sighed at this comment. "Alright, thanks anyway."

The girls he had a just inquired about Nataley and Jessica giggled and blew him a kiss as he walked off. Wincing in irritation and confusion, Robin continued his search for someone who knew either one of the girls Beast Boy had named.

Since it was just about time when all the teenagers ate dinner, he started with the pizza pavilion. The two blondes he had just inquired were completely useless, being that they just sat there and fluttered their eyelashes at him the entire time. He spotted another pair of girls across the pavilion and started heading over towards them. As he neared them he noticed that one had green tips on her hair. But the other one's hair was what he really noticed; _blonde streaks_. His mind was racing as he hastened his pace.

"Excuse me," he tried to be nonchalant about this conversation, "Do you know Nataley or Jessica from the Newspaper Company down the street?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," said the one with green tips. "My birth certificate says my name is Nataley and I did have to give a copy of it to the Newspaper Company when I got the job."

The other girl just looked at Robin as though she knew him. He looked at her, too. Nataley was getting some strange vibe.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked.

Her friend's look of curiosity suddenly turned into a glare of anger. "Come Nataley. We're leaving."

"Wait!" Robin blurted before he could stop himself. The girl had already gotten up and started walking away. She turned and glared at him one last time, her hazel green eyes seemingly turning red with anger.

"I've waited for three years," she spat. Nataley looked at Robin and ran back over to him.

"I dunno what history you have with her," she handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "But call me in a couple days. By then I'll get something out of her and hopefully get her to talk to you."

Robin took the piece of paper and looked up at Nataley. She smirked and ran back off towards Jessica.

"No way am I _ever_ talking to him again," Jessica spat at Nataley as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You haven't even told me why you won't talk to him. Or look at him for that matter," Nataley added the last part of her comment with a little bit more attitude than she normally would. "He looked like he really wanted to talk to you, Jessica."

"Well, he should have thought about that three years ago," Jessica replied furiously. "And none of your business, Nataley."

Nataley stopped abruptly as Jessica continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me? I have to live with you acting like a total psycho and it's none of my business? I don't think so. If you don't tell me what's going on between you and the Caped Wonder back there, I'll ask him."

"You wouldn't understand," Jessica replied. By this time Nataley had caught up with her and given Jessica a look that clearly said she could be trusted. Jessica sighed.

"He's more of a Caped Cousin than Caped Wonder."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Nataley blurted incredulously. Jessica continued walking. Running after her, Nataley continued, "Don't try to act like that's not a big deal. We've been joking around with people that you have a famous cousin for as long as I can remember and you really DO have a famous cousin? Jesh, this is so cool!"

"Not for me!" Jessica nearly screamed at Nataley once they had entered the house that the two girls shared. "You don't know what he's really like, Nataley! I don't want him to be my cousin! I hate him!"

Nataley's face still looked confused as her friend ran to her room and slammed the door. After feeling the draft that was being let into the house y the open door she was standing next to, she grabbed her sweater from coat rack and started walking down the street once more.


End file.
